Lego House
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Set after 4x01; After Bonnie suffers the consequences from the witches on the Other Side & Matt feels like little more than nothing for still being alive, the two make the decision to leave town.They depart with a duffel bag each, a handful of mix C.D's, and enough cash to last them for a while. But how long will it take them to realize that love is what they really need? One Shot.


**A/N: Right, so, my OTP for Bonnie is Damon, and my OTP for Matt is Rebekah. But I just cannot help myself when it comes to shipping these two—especially with each other. I don't know why I wrote this because it doesn't have much purpose. Maybe I still feel sad about the way these two were treated in 4x01 and I needed to make myself feel better. In any case, I think they're adorable, and I have feels. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lego House**

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm,  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya, and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now"_

-Ed Sheeran

"You sure about this?" he asks, as her eyes continue the gaze outside of the window. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I promise."

Bonnie turns to face him, and almost sighs at the genuine credibility in his voice.

_He's willing to stay, for her. And while an admirable gesture, she believes it's a stupid one, too. Why would she want to stay here, at all? She didn't have anything else, but her ambition to leave, at this point._

_She knew he was left with nothing, as well. _

"But do _you _want to?" Bonnie questions, and he looks down to his lap. "Do you honestly see us surviving here?"

Matt Donovan turns to face her, with a solemn expression on his perfectly pale face, and he shakes his head with no hesitation. His fingers grip around the steering wheel, and he sighs before speaking.

"Honestly, Bonnie? I don't think we ever had a chance."

Bonnie breathes softly, but she can already feel the onset of tears filling her eyes, as she gazes into his. She does her best to blink them away, but settles for looking ahead-_both figuratively and literally, speaking_- and she forces a smile.

Basically, because it's all she _can _do, anymore.

It's been one day since she witnessed her Grams suffering at her very hands, because she chose not to abide by the so-called "Code of the Other Side," and instead, chose to save Tyler's life, when Klaus asked her to choose between him and herself. It's also been one day since Matt became Damon Salvatore's human blood/punching bag, as well as Stefan's verbal dartboard.

It's been one day since they were both meant to feel like nothing- like they meant nothing, in the grand scheme of things, and things would never change if they didn't get the fuck out of here.

And so they pledged to do so, without a second thought. Mystic Falls was quickly becoming a battlefield, and the longer Matt and Bonnie stayed in the line of fire, the quicker they were going to be casualties to the war.

Perhaps it was time to look out for themselves. Perhaps, they needed to realize that they _mattered._

"So, let's give ourselves a chance," Bonnie says strongly, though she feels much weaker on the inside. "Let's... be more than this, Matt- we _have _to."

The blonde sighs, and his forehead wrinkles with worry, but he nods quickly at her suggestion.

He's had nothing for far too long, and this is his chance to finally be more than that guy who works the double shift at the Mystic Grill because he's just a kid who has to make ends meet. Matt Donovan never thought, or even believed, that he'd amount to much, but after the way things played out last night? He needed to.

He needed to be somebody. If not only for himself, but for Bonnie, too.

After he had heard about the way Klaus treated her, he was convinced that she was in dire need of an escape from this town, just like he was. She'd been used, abused, beaten down, and forgotten by nearly everyone. And the pain the spirits inflicted on her Sheila?

Well, that was the final straw.

Bloodied and broken, Matt found his way, on foot, to Bonnie's house to console her about the news. He remained silent when she behaved the way she usually did when something went wrong; hardened, tough, quiet, unaffected.

But when he saw the glimmer in her eyes as she removed the pot that was boiling with pasta off of her stove, he immediately stood to his feet, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

He didn't even say a word.

His head settled at the crook of her neck, and Bonnie erupted into a sob, as she explained just what had happened, and he quietly listened.

It was all she ever wanted, anyway; for someone to not just listen, but actually _hear _her. And he was hearing her- loud and clear.

This needed to end.

So, with a duffel bag each, a handful of mix C.D's, and enough cash to float them for a bit, they were making a run for it.

Mystic Falls had nothing pain to offer them, and for two people who were constantly suffering at fate's hands, wasn't it about time they took their lives back?

Matt's tapping his fingers, out of nervous habit, at the dashboard, and Bonnie's heart beats within the same rhythm.

"Do you think Jeremy will be mad?" Bonnie asks softly, as the image of her ex-boyfriend, but still trustworthy friend, ghosts over her mind. "I-I didn't tell him-"

"I did," Matt says, as he turns on the ignition to her car, and sits there for a while. "He wanted this for us. I know he did."

Bonnie nods with a sigh, and looks ahead, once more.

"He would say that."

They remain silent as she thinks about the reactions of everybody else when she and Matt make it clear that they are deciding to leave.

Caroline cries, of course, but she understands. Bonnie and Matt are her friends, but she needs them to do what's right for them. She supports them, no matter what, and promises to call everyday. They completely believe her.

Tyler, though upset, approves of the move- encourages them to get the hell out of this place. Though he and Caroline have to stick around to take care of Liz and Carol, he thinks they should leave while they have the chance. He's knows it's for the best.

As for Stefan and Damon? Neither really seemed moved nor affected by it; Damon, especially.

Stefan dishes his opinion, about this being Bonnie and Matt's "own freewill," but he seems undoubtedly jaded by it all. Bonnie would like to belive he's just tired, but Matt knows better.

If Elena is okay with this, he'll be okay with it. And that's not enough to sway them, anyway.

And Elena? Well, the newly turned vampire went through an entire range of emotions.

She yelled, she screamed, she begged, and she cried- she swears she won't make it without her best friends. She believes that she needs them.

And that's exactly the problem.

Elena needs _too _much, and they're both tired of being at the end where everyone will do anything- _take anything- _to give it to her.

They both need to believe that they matter just as much as she does. But they'll never feel that way, in her presence.

So, with a tearful goodbye, they pack up the Prius, and try not to think twice about; though, if they're honest, they've thought a _million _times.

Bonnie watches as Matt places his hand on the gear to shift it into drive, and she impulsively places her hand atop his. He turns to face her, and she's wearing somewhat of a solemn smile as her emerald eyes glisten, and the morning light catches her chocolate waves.

She looks stronger than ever.

"We have each other," she says, almost as if shes reassuring herself aloud, and he nods. "No matter what."

Matt exhales, and he smiles back softly, though his eyes are lined with tears, and he bites his lip when one rolls slowly down his cheek, and falls from his chin.

Her hand grips his even tighter. The softness at her fingertips feels nice.

"No matter what," Matt replies.

He never believes in anything, but for once, he believes in this.

_He believes in her._

* * *

"You look sort of cute driving my Prius," Bonnie notes with smile, and laughs and takes his eyes off of the road just long enough to look at her.

It's the brightest smile she's had in days. They've been driving forever—with no real destination, either—but for once their lack of preparation has come in handy.

They're having fun.

For two kids who have done nothing but orchestrate plans to kill supernatural beings that threaten the lives of their loved ones, spontaneously stopping on the side of the road for hot dogs, or taking a break from driving, every so often, to lay on the hood of her car and look up at the constellations in the sky is like a dream.

It feels good to be irresponsible. It feels even better to be free.

"It's no Ford, but it'll do," he answers, and Bonnie snorts at that, before looking down at the map in her lap, and outlining her finger across their journey through the heartland.

"You're right- my Toyota is better. it's not submerged at the bottom of Wickery Bridge, right now."

Matt scoffs at that, jokingly.

"You mean Stefan didn't save my car out, too?"

Bonnie grins as she looks ahead, and purses her lips tightly, as some classic rock song blares through the speakers, and she internally sings the words. Matt plays this one at least twice a day.

"No," she replies, as she sits up straighter and turns to him. "He was too busy cursing at how bad of a driver you are."

Matt doesn't reply, but he smiles at the fact that-finally- someone isn't upset with him for being alive.

"So, you're not pissed off that the world has 'one more quarterback?'' he finally asks, and Bonnie shrugs as her eyes meet his.

"No," she replies, honestly. "I like football."

He smirks at that, and turns back towards the road.

He figures the sun has her in a good mood.

* * *

They stop at a field the next day to throw around a football. He concludes that Bonnie may be cute, but she _cannot _catch.

* * *

They find a home in Portland, Oregon- and the second they settle in, they don't regret it.

Though they were tempted to go much smaller when they drive through the dense towns of Oregon and catch a wiff of the coastal ocean air, they know that _this _is it.

They want to explore; they want to live. And in Portland, they believe they can do just that. There's music, there's theatre, there's food, there's culture; Portland gives the big city vibe, while also offering a beautiful landscape, and some of the most gorgeous parts of nature they've ever seen.

It's completely indescribable- it's completely perfect.

They find a small, but cozy, one bedroom apartment downtown, and Bonnie can't help but want to decorate immediately. It's not that anything is _ugly-_okay, maybe it sort of is- but it just doesn't feel like home yet, and she wants that.

_She wants to build a home, and she wants to do so with Matt Donovan._

She wants to hang paintings, she wants to buy a bookshelf—she even wants to buy a bunch of those cute throw pillows that she saw at this cute little shop in town, to help brighten up the room, and bring a little life to what is still unbelievably dull.

She knows, however, they need to get jobs before they can even begin to worry about replacing the old couch in the living room, or buying a nice set of silverware for the kitchen. It'll all have to wait until they completely get on their feet, and she's ready to accept that.

She's ready to accept anything.

"You ready for this?" he asks, as he plops their bags down on the floor, and she bites back a smile, before looking into his eyes and nodding in confirmation.

"I'm so ready."

* * *

Tuesdays are Scrabble nights. Bonnie is just happy she's finally found something that she's better than Matt at.

She calls him a "dumb jock" and he calls her a "bookworm."

They laugh, because they are officially fulfilling a stereotypical teenage dream. No longer are they "the witch" and "the lone human;" they're completely conventional, and they have no problems with that.

They toast to being "normal."

* * *

"You're finally home," Bonnie says, as she removes the rice from the stove, and turns to face him briefly, as he slips off his work jacket, and places a black bag on the ground. "I made your fave-chicken cutlets," she adds, and Matt smiles softly, as he moves to the sink where he washes his hands, and lets out a deep sigh. "How was work?"

"It's work," he offers plainly, and she nods at that.

She knows he's not particularly fond of his packing job at the factory, but it's ten times better than bussing tables at The Grill.

It also pays better, too. He can actually afford health insurance, this time. And with their savings and Bonnie's paycheck from the bookstore, things aren't feeling so tight, anymore. It only took six months, but they're starting to make it on their own.

He figured they'd celebrate that.

"I got that wine that you like—the red one," he mentions, as he reaches into the black bag, and hands it to her. "Jared helped me out."

Jared is Matt's co-worker, and friend, who is a few years older than they are, but an incredibly nice guy. Jared has brought them out on the town a few times since they've moved here. He gets them into bars, as well.

"That was nice of him," Bonnie says, as she inspects the bottle, and smiles internally.

"I told him it was for a special occasion," Matt says, and Bonnie snorts at that.

"Cutlets aren't that special," she informs, and he grins at that.

"Sadly, no. But…I got you something," Matt says suddenly, and Bonnie turned to face him, with a curious expression on her face, as he digs into his pocket. "I was going to wait until after dinner..." he trailed off. "But what the hell, right?"

Bonnie blinks softly as she places the wine on the counter, and she bites her lip when he pulls a pretty silver necklace that donned a small emerald heart as the pendant. Her jaw drops a little when she realizes how simple, yet beautiful, it is, and her eyes meet his, in question.

She's not exactly sure why he's presenting this to her, of all people. If Matt's got extra money, he should be spending on himself, of course—he deserves that. So, the fact that he's dangling this stunning necklace before her, with a complacent look on her face is a little nerve wracking.

_But also completely sweet._

Matt clears his throat, and Bonnie's lips press together before she speaks.

"Matt-"

"I saw it in the window on my way home and I had to get it for you... I _wanted _to," he cuts in, and her heart skips a beat. "We've been here six months, and that's kind of reason to celebrate, right?...

It's not much, but-"

"It's beautiful," she reassures him, and he smiles bashfully. "I-I just can't believe you got me something. I didn't get you anything—"

"I wouldn't have taken it," he answers, and she purses her lips. "You know that."

She does know this because he's refused almost everything she has picked up for him. It's like his rite of passage.

Nevertheless, she is appreciative. She and Matt may be living together, but they're still just _friends. _He even sleeps on the couch, still, because they only have one bed, and they don't want things to get weird. They honestly never talk about dating anyone because they don't exactly have the time, or patience to. Matt works 12 hour days, and between school and the bookstore, she's gotten herself buried beneath literature, at all times.

They don't have time for anything- they barely have dinner together. So the fact that he had the time to think about _her _makes her stomach flutter.

"You keep this place from looking like a dump. I think you deserve it."

Bonnie smiles as he quietly moves behind her, and brushes away her long, dark hair to one side of her shoulder. He carefully places the jewelery around her neck, and she she gazes at the flawless stone that now lays across her chest. Bonnie turns around to face him, and his smile is wide-and seemingly proud- as he looks at her softly.

"It matches your eyes... Just like I thought it would," he says.

She blushes at the compliment, and tucks a strand behind her ears. She hasn't had a guy give her a compliment since she dated Jamie, and that honestly felt like centuries ago.

Matt takes her hands into his, and she struggles to breathe when his thumbs caress her palms.

"Thank you," she replies simply.

That's all she says, because she can't muster anything else.

He smiles, but he doesn't add anything else, either.

_She likes to believe he this moment has made him speechless, too._

* * *

Their first Christmas together is everything she hopes it'll be. They prepared for this, the week before, when buy icicle lights, they decorate the windows, and after a bottle or two of that wine that she loves, they drunkenly decorate the tree.

They do a completely shitty job, but they're proud, anyway. Because it's _their _shitty job.

On Christmas, it snows, finally, and he somehow gets her to go outside in it. Though Bonnie insists that she'll hate snow-after all, she's never experienced it- she doesn't dislike it, at all.

The crunching beneath her boots and the cold air emitting from her rosy lips brings life to an all new sensation she never knew she could enjoy. As the snowflakes trickle from the sky, and land on her slightly red nose, Matt wipes them away with his gloved thumbs, and his bright blue eyes seem to shine brighter than ever.

He tightens her scarf a bit, and she can't help but grin at how fussy he is when it comes to making sure she's warm.

"It's not so bad, right?" he asks with a wide smile, and his porcelain cheeks undoubtedly match the snow on the streets around them.

"It's not, I guess," she offers, with a reluctant grin. "How do you know so much about snow, anyway?" she asks, and he scoops up a handful, and begins to form a ball with his hands.

"I have relatives in Minnesota," he answers. "I spent a lot of time with them, growing up."

"Why didn't you ever move there, after your Mom left and Vicki died?" she asks curiously, and Matt stops in his tracks, as he lets the packed snow fall out of his hands, and onto the covered ground.

She knows his mom and Vicki are uncomfortable topics, but that doesn't stop her from bringing them up, anyway. She's convinced herself that the more Matt talks, the better he'll feel, in terms of his past and family life.

Plus; she knows how he feels, sometimes. True, she still has a dead, and her mom is technically undead, she knows what it's like to feel alone, and she can only hope that he won't feel that way anymore.

_She hopes that she helps him to feel as happy as he makes her._

"Because Mystic Falls was home," he says, and she nods at that. "I didn't want to be anywhere, despite how crazy it got… I—I felt like it was where I belonged. But now I know… I moved here because I belong with you," he reasons.

Bonnie rolls her eyes playfully, though her heart is melting, and she scoops up a bout of snow, this time; strangely relishing in the feeling of the extreme cold at her fingertips.

"What if I left?" she asks, and he moves in closer, shaking his head at that.

"You won't," he replies, and her brows furrow.

"Oh?"

"You won't," he repeats, and she places her hands on her hips when his face is finally right before hers. "You're happy here. And so am I."

Bonnie smiles faintly at that; and it's one of those smiles that lingers at her lips, but definitely reaches her eyes, as well.

He's right- she is happy here; she's happy with _him, _especially. He's made her feel everything she was convinced had previously died in her whilst back in Virginia.

Hope, courage, strength, and passion.

_Passion._

She realizes that she has to catch her breath a little when his gloved hand is on her waist, and he's looking directly into her eyes with such a rare, but intriguing, sense of intensity. One she hasn't questioned him about, but she feels most days, when she's around him.

Without another word, he leans in and kisses her—softly and sweetly, but with just enough power to make her knees wobble, and her heart stop, all at once.

She's paralyzed, mentally, although her hands are involuntarily wrapping at his shoulders, and he's lifting her, slightly, because she's so short that the top of her head barely meets his chest.

The best way to describe it is that she feels like she's floating—walking on thin air, actually, and it's the most amazing thing that she's felt in a long time.

_Or, ever._

Their lips depart, and Bonnie looks up at him, just in time to catch the perfect twinkle in his eyes, as he's placing her down. She's biting her lips, furiously, to contain the feeling of warmth that's pulsating through her, though they are standing in an _outrageously cold climate, _and there's no heat anywhere, at all.

But somehow, it all radiates off of _him._

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," Matt says, and she's beaming. "I hope that you get everything that you ask for."

She inhales at that, and grabs his hands tightly; as her green eyes shine, and silently search his.

_She almost laughs, because she wishes she could tell him he was the only thing that she asked for._

* * *

"Caroline sent us something," Bonnie says, two weeks later, as she's standing in the kitchen, holding an envelope. "I wonder what it is."

Matt doesn't seem too interested, though, as he quietly takes it from her hands, and tosses it on the table behind them. He slowly wraps her into his arms, and Bonnie breathes him in as his mouth meets hers in an incredibly sensual way.

The kisses and the touching are becoming much more frequent, and she can't say that she minds.

_She loves it, actually._

It's been entirely too long since she's had someone kiss her, and she's more than thrilled that her _someone _is not Matt, officially.

_He asked her to be his girlfriend the day that he kissed her. She said yes before he even finished= the question._

"It can wait," he mumbles, as his lips caress her jaw, and she sighs knowingly.

Everything can wait when he's kissing her like this.

It isn't long before he has her arms through her shirt, and her body pushed against the counter, as his mouth travels down her shoulder, and gradually across her chest. She's already undoing his belt, and it seems like she can't move fast enough, at the rate they're going.

She gets her way though, finally, and thank god for that, because sex with Matt is probably the most awesome thing she's done all year.

She's wondered, before, just how he would be in bed, when she sees him walking around shirtless, so nonchalant and unobservant. It's not that she'd thought he'd be bad, but she didn't think he'd be so attentive to details.

_But he is. And she loves that._

He pays attention to the movements, grooves, and goosebumps on her on her body. He does only what works, and she can confidently say he is the perfect lover.

She can also confidently say that every night should end like this. And it does, from this moment on.

* * *

"I love you," he whispers into her ear, before kissing it gently, as he's standing with hands around her waist. "I love you, so much."

Bonnie smiles at that, but continues to stare at the photographer that's poised before them, and waiting for them to stop being so goddamn adorable so he can get a shot for the night's scrapbook.

He settles for one where Matt is nuzzling Bonnie's neck and she's giggling, because at this point, it's the most attention he's going to get.

It's one year later, and they are back here, in Mystic Falls. They're not trying very hard at all to keep their hands off of each other, as they watch the bride being pulled back out onto the dance floor by none other than Damon Salvatore, before her groom finally cuts in for a dance, moments later. They're laughing uncontrollably as he twirls her sweetly to the rhythm of the song.

That "thing" that Caroline sent them was actually a _wedding _invitation; Liz Forbes has finally remarried, and the blonde vampire refused to celebrate the momentous occasion without them.

"_I've already checked you guys off as 'yes,'" she actually wrote in the invitation. "Flight's on me!"_

Who can say no when Caroline has already booked and paid for your airfare?

It's a bit weird being back home, at first, as they've realized so much has changed, but at the same time, hasn't. It's especially tiresome explain their relationship to _everyone, _because it seems like the entire town is curious.

But they eventually get used to it, and after a few drinks in, they actually start to enjoy the inquiries. It's not so bad, after all.

Matt's reunited with Tyler and Jeremy, as the three become virtually inseparable all night—seemingly traveling in a pack with each direction that they go to. Matt never misses a chance, however, to look at Bonnie from across the room and smile in her direction.

She always finds him; she always smiles back.

"You're happy," she hears. "I can tell."

Bonnie turns around to see the familiar doppelganger, clothed in a paisley dress, and her hair in a braided bun.

Elena, as beautiful as ever, is smiling at her softly, and she can't help but become enamored by the vampire while she stands there, so politely.

"I am," Bonnie says gently, before glancing at Matt, again. "He's… great."

The last she saw of Elena, she was a mess—she wasn't sure how the girl would pick up the pieces to her life again, but, as Grams said, she concluded that it couldn't it couldn't be her problem anymore, and Elena needed to figures things out for herself.

It looked like she finally did.

"You're happy too," Bonnie observes, and Elena nods shortly to her distant right, where Stefan Salvatore is keeping his close distance.

"I made a choice and I stuck to it," she says, before looking straight into Bonnie's olive eyes. "We both did."

Bonnie nods at that; her choice, to leave Mystic Falls, was the best thing that she had ever done.

Not only did she get a shot at normal, but she fell in love—she found true love with Matt Donovan. And he was everything that she could have ever asked for.

They two stand there, in amicable silence, until Matt finds his way over, and Bonnie's eyes instantly light up as he does some silly dance move before offering her his hand.

She wants to hit him for being so cute.

"Ready for a dance, m'lady?" he asks, and Bonnie laughs when he wiggles his eyebrows afterwards.

He's drunk. Otherwise, he wouldn't be dancing.

"What kind of girl would I be if I said no?" she asks rhetorically, as she takes his hand, and he smiles admirably.

They both turn to face Elena, once more before departing, and she seems to have tears in her eyes, as she's glancing between them, but she holds it together, thankfully, before speaking once more.

"_I'm so happy for you guys."_

"Me too," Matt and Bonnie answer, in accidental unison, and they both glance at each other with soft expressions, before bursting out into laughter.

_They do that a lot._

Matt leads Bonnie out onto the floor, relishing quietly at the beautiful blue dress that hugs her frame, and the spectacular heels that she's paired with it, as well.

_He plans to take those off with his teeth, later._

His arms hold her at the waist, and Bonnie's, at his shoulders, as they sway to the music of the wedding band, and, inevitably, get lost in each other's eyes, all over again.

_They do that a lot, too. _

"What?" he asks, as her eyes seem to be especially enamored by his, and Bonnie sighs before pressing her cherry lips. "Say what's on your mind."

She breathes easily, but her eyes never drop from his, as he holds her tighter and she tries to find the words to say. They always come so easy, with him.

"Remember that time you told me that I didn't need magic?" she asks, and Matt scrunches his brows, but nods in response at the distant memory.

He remembers it clearly; it was the time he dived in with a weight, in hopes that he'd drown, and be able to see Vicki's ghost, so that they could figure out a way to stop Klaus. Bonnie brought him back with no magic at all, and instead, good ol' CPR. He was eternally grateful that she was a better swimmer, and better lifeguard than he was.

After all, he wouldn't be here right now without her.

"Thank you," she says unsuspectingly, and Matt's eyes widen. "Thank you for… making me feel like I wasn't 'just a witch.'"

Matt's eyes finally settle, and Bonnie's smiling as she pulls him in a bit tighter, and he finally understands her.

Yes, she was completely pissed off with him for pulling such a ridiculous stunt, and she didn't like that he'd put his life on the line like that. But at the same time, she was also grateful; grateful because, finally, someone believed in her, outside of her powers, and saw her as a human.

_Matt knew, all along, that she was only human. And that's all she could have ever asked for._

He pulls her in close, and she places her heart to his chest—drowning in the sound of his steady beating heart, as she closes her eyes, and maps out the rest of her life.

She doesn't know what's next for she and Matt, but she does know one thing for certain— the best choice she ever made, in her entire life, was the one when she finally decided that she deserved to be happy.

_She may not be a princess, but she finally found her fairytale._

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna need for Matt and Bonnie to at least look at each other sometime soon, thanks, hahaha. Thank you for indulging me—I hope you all enjoyed Read, and review, my loves! Xo. AND SERIOUSLY, LISTEN TO THE SONG I BASED THIS ON. ED SHEERAN IS A GOD. K, I'm done.**


End file.
